Between Ao and Kuro
by zackiv
Summary: Saat dua warna menuntut keadilan. Warning!Inside.


**Kuroko no Basuke/黒子 のバスケ (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Between Ao and Kuro<strong>_

_**an KuroBas fanfiction by zackiv**_

_**Friendship - Humor**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah jika untuk bersantai ataupun sekedar menyesap secangkir teh melati. Sayangnya Aomine tidak akan melakukan ritual itu karena ia Aomine Daiki. Aomine lebih memilih menyantap sepotong daging asap dan roti panggang—untuk nafsu makan, samakan saja dengan Kagami Taiga.

Seharusnya itu pagi yang Aomine dambakan—seharusnya.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, di Maji Burger langganannya bersama Kuroko Tetsuya. Entah ia harus merasa senang atau curiga saat Kuroko mengirim pesan untuk bertemu di tempat jika orang lain ia tidak akan peduli. Tapi—Hey! Ini Kuroko Tetsuya yang hawa keberdaannya nyaris 0% dan pemilik muka datar walau ia terjebak di antara ratusan Tante Genit.

'Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada badai,' batin Aomine paranoid.

Hampir 30 menit mereka diam tanpa ada yang berinisiatif membuka suara. Tentu saja Aomine sedikit sungkan, jika yang sedang berada di hadapannya ini Kise, mungkin Aomine akan menghina Kise habis-habisan. Entah itu menghina gaya manjanya yang kelewat 'iyuuuh' atau mengomentari muka bebeknya yang tidak imut samasekali.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kaukatakan, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine sembari mengaduk-aduk sodanya dengan sedotan. Satu gigitan burger tertelan, Aomine mengunyah cukup lama sambil menunggu Kuroko menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan keadilan, Aomine-kun."

Aomine tersedak, gigitan kedua tertelan tanpa sempat ia kunyah.

Mungkin Aomine akan meminta pelayan untuk mengguyurnya dengan air cucian piring. Aomine diajak berbicara tentang keadilan?

Sebelum berangkat pasti Kuroko terbentur sesuatu di jalan—analisis konyol Aomine.

"Ung, Tetsu, kau yakin kau tidak mabuk atau kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, mungkin." Aomine mulai gelisah, hari Minggunya ternyata buruk. Dia pikir Kuroko mengajaknya kencan, tapi ternyata melenceng jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Tidak, Aomine-kun," kata Kuroko tenang, sesekali ia menyesap Vanilla Milkshake yang ia pesan. "Aku rasa ada ketidakadilan dalam hidup kita."

Aomine berkedip satu kali. Belum mengerti. Dua kali kedip. Masih sama—belum mengerti.

Kepala dengan rambut biru kelam itu ia garuk, tanda kebingungan. "Maksudmu apa, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya pada Aomine-kun," ujar Kuroko menegakkan tubuhnya serius.

"Apa?" Kening Aomine berkerut waspada, berharap ini bukan hal aneh atau semacamnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Aomine sedikit gugup dengan pandangan Kuroko yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran.

"_Ao_ itu apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Biru, 'kan?" Terakhir yang Aomine ingat, _ao _itu berarti warna biru. Semoga saja Pemerintah Jepang belum menggantinya, harapnya konyol.

"Oke, kurasa benar." Kuroko masih mamasang wajah sedatar meja di depannya.

Aomine tertawa kikuk, mendadak ia ingin pulang dan ingin meminum obat gejala demam. Aomine mulai takut, serius.

"_Kuro_ itu apa?" tanya Kuroko lagi, mata sewarna _blue sky _itu memandang Aomine gamang.

"Hitam, aku tidak salah, 'kan?"

Kuroko menggeleng, mengabaikan Aomine yang memandangnya dengan gurat curiga.

Mendadak Aomine merasa familiar dengan warna hitam. Tapi di mana ia lupa, sepertinya sangat identik dengan dirinya. Mungkin warna celana dalamnya, barangkali.

"Aomine-kun, pernahkah kau merasa dunia ini tidak adil?"

Aomine geming—bingung harus menjawab apa. Jika saja Kuroko bertanya; apa warna pakaian dalam Mai-chan atau berapa ukuran dada Mai-chan, Aomine dengan bangga akan menjawabnya.

Sedangkan yang ditanyakan ini tentang keadilan. Apa boleh Aomine bertanya pada pelayan, keadilan itu bumbu penyedap yang seperti apa. Yang rasanya asin, manis, gurih, pahit, asam, atau pedas.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Tetsu," ujar Aomine sejujur-jujurnya.

"Sepertinya orangtua kita buta warna, Aomine-kun."

Kali ini Aomine tersedak soda.

Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja memaki orangtuanya? Adakah yang sukarela menampar Aomine sampai ia sadar kembali. Secepatnya, ini genting.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Tetsu?"

"Hidup kita tidak adil, Aomine-kun. Aku mempunyai kulit putih, tapi orangtuaku memberiku nama _kuro._ Sedangkan Aomine-kun berkulit hitam, tapi diberi nama _ao._"

Kuroko mengatakan itu masih dengan wajah datar. Berbanding terbalik dengan Aomine yang berwajah sendu, lagi lagi soal kulit. Hitam itu kan seksi!

Aomine memaksakan tawa. "Hehe, aku juga tidak tahu, Tetsu. Jika dari lahir aku langsung bisa berbicara, mungkin aku akan meminta diberi nama Aliandomine atau Al Ghazamine," jawab Aomine setengah miris menghadapi kenyataan.

"Begini, Aomine-kun," kata Kuroko, "bagaimana kalau kita bertukar nama?" usul Kuroko.

"Ha—Apa?"

"Iya, bertukar nama. Bagaimana jika kata _ao_ aku gunakan, sedangkan kata _kuro_, Aomine-kun yang menggunakannya."

"…,"

"Jadi, namaku adalah Aoko Tetsuya. Sedangkan Aomine-kun akan menjadi Kuromine Daiki, begitu. Bukankah itu cocok?"

Aomine diam.

"Bagaimana, Kuromine-kun? Apa kau setuju?"

"Ku—Kuromine…," lirih Aomine atau yang sekarang Kuromine.

Tiba-tiba saja nama Kuromine menggaung di telinganya. _Kuromine ... Kuromine ... Kuromine ... Kuromine_

Disusul nama Aoko. _Aoko ... Aoko ... Aoko ... Aoko ..._

"Kurasa itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan, Kuromine-kun. Aku harus pergi, makanan dan minumannya sudah aku bayar."

Kuroko atau yang sekarang Aoko berlalu. Meninggalkan Aomine atau Kuromine yang masih geming di tempat dengan pandangan kosong.

Keesokan harinya, Aomine atau Kuromine tidak masuk sekolah karena demam tinggi. Kata dokter, ia mengalami ketidakstabilan mental dan halusinasi berlebih.

—Dan itu semua karena nama Kuromine Daiki yang diberi oleh Aoko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Apa? Bukan, bukan saya yang menulis fanfik ini, ini pasti akun ffn saya dibajak, serius /lari dari kenyataan /kemudian jadi butiran debu /wassallam.


End file.
